It can be desirable to use construction articles that provide energy conservation advantages for buildings and housing structures. Absorbed solar energy increases cooling energy costs in buildings, particularly in warm southern climates, which can receive a high incidence of solar radiation. An absorber of solar energy is building roofs. It is not uncommon for the air temperature within an attic or unconditioned space that is adjacent to or under a roof, to exceed the ambient air temperature by 40° F. (about 22.2° C.) or more, due in part to absorption of solar energy by the roof or conduction of the solar energy through the roof. This can lead to significant energy costs for cooling the interior spaces of a building to a comfortable living temperature.